


Come Rain or Come Shine

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Peggy and Daniel's relationship through phone conversations. Loosely based on the 1940s song Come Rain or Come Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rain or Come Shine

“Hello?”

“Guess who?”

“Rita Hayworth?”

“In your dreams, Daniel.”

“No, the woman in my dreams is not Rita Hayworth.”

“Hedy Lamarr? Ingrid Bergman?”

“Not even close. This woman tops them all. Beauty, brains, sharp tongue, British accent, can take down a man twice her size with one kick.”

“You know how to sweet-talk a girl, don't you?”

“I try. How is it going in New York?”

“It's going very slowly. We’ve followed a few leads but nothing so far. This case reminds me how much I hate working with Jack.”

“Don’t kill him, okay?”

“No promises. This makes me more appreciative of working with people who truly believe in me. Who have had my back since the beginning.”

“I always will have your back. Peg.”

“I know you will.”

“Is it still raining there?”

“We are now being treated to sleet. It's cold, gray and dreary. I never realized how depressing that is. I miss the sunshine in California. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, Peg. Come home to me soon.”

“As soon as humanly possible. I love you, Mr. Sousa.”

“I love you, Mrs. Sousa.”

\----------

“Hello?”

“Sorry, Peg, did I wake you?”

“No, I just got in.”

“You sound exhausted.”

“Well, I'd hate to sound better than I feel. I just spent nine hours on a stakeout with Jack. At least we were out of the icy rain.”

“In a car?”

“In a hotel room.”

“Nine hours in a hotel room with Jack. Can't say I like the sound of that.”

“Jealous?”

“Should I be?”

“Daniel, you know better than that. I would rather chew off my own arm than be romantically involved with Jack Thompson.”

“Don't hold back, Peggy. Tell me how you really feel.”

“I will. I don’t want Jack Thompson. I want the cute guy he used to work with.”

“Ayers?”

“Funny, Daniel. And Ayers isn’t my type.”

“What is your type?”

“Dark hair, the kind you can run your fingers through for hours. Strong arms that make me feel safe. Handsome face. Kind eyes. Big ears.”

“Ouch.”

“I love your ears. They're quite fun to nip at. I miss those ears. I miss the man attached to those ears.”

“Well, he and his nippable ears miss you, too.”

“Is nippable a word?”

“It is now.”

“What's that sound? A car horn?”

“It's from outside. I have the windows open.”

“Oh, I do hope I can wrap up this case soon so I can get out of this bitter weather. Home to you.”

“So do I. The sunshine and I will be waiting for you.”

“Good. I love you, Mr. Sousa.”

“I love you, Mrs. Sousa.

\-------

“Peggy?”

“Yes, it's me.”

“Where the hell have you been?! It’s been three days! I was just on my way to the airport to fly out there.”

“We had a… complication.”

“What kind of complication?”

“The ambush kind.”

“Jesus, Peg! Are you okay?”

“A few new bruises, one new knife nick on my arm, probably will catch my death of cold, but otherwise fine.”

“What happened?”

“Our informant turned on us. Jack and I were held in an old leaky barn. It took a few days for the rescue mission to happen.”

“Why wasn't I informed?”

“By whom? Jack is the only one who knows we're married and he was locked up with me.”

“If you’re going to keep going to New York to help out, you need to tell someone else there.”

“Who? I'm not exactly the trusting type.”

“I don't care who! Hell, have Jack choose someone. I don't care. I can't be kept in the dark again.”

“It wasn't intentional.”

“I didn’t say it was, but it happened. Do you have any idea what that is like? Not knowing where you are, if you’re hurt, if you’re… God, sometimes I wish…”

“Sometimes you wish you had married a normal woman?”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“Yes, it was. You want someone who is easier to keep track of, someone who isn’t going to run off at a moment’s notice into dangerous situations.”

“You’re putting words in my mouth, Peggy.” 

“You knew when you married me that I would not stop doing my job. This is my life, and this is your life with me. If you wanted domestic, you could have had it. You almost did. The quaint little house. The white picket fence. You'd probably already have a child on the way.”

“Come on, Peg. That's not fair.”

“I am not the perfect wife, Daniel, and never will be. I am not a homemaker. I am a federal agent. I can't change who I am.”

“I'm not asking you to change! I don't want a homemaker. I don't want domestic. I want you to do your job. You’re damn good at it, and I can’t deny you doing what you love. But… you have no idea the thoughts running through my head the past few days. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead. I can't lose you, Peg.”

“Daniel…”

“I just want you to be safe, okay? I want my wife to be safe. If that makes me a bad husband, then so be it.”

“I _am_ safe. And you're not a bad husband. You're a wonderful, caring husband. I didn’t think about what it would do to you, not knowing. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I will talk to Jack and see who he trusts to tell about us.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“I’m not very good at this wife thing, am I?”

“You're as good at it as I am with the husband thing. It's still so new, Peg. We’ll get better at it eventually. Just come home to me, okay? Sooner rather than later. And in one piece, please.”

“I will.”

“I love you, Mrs. Sousa.”

“I love you, Mr. Sousa.”

\--------

“Sousa.”

“What are you still doing at the office?”

“I’m up to my eyeballs in paperwork. Baxter is a great agent but can’t write a report to save his life. What about you?”

“I’m done with work for the day. The case is finished, and I stuck Jack with the paperwork.” 

“The case is done? When are you coming home?”

“Open your office door and look into the bullpen.”

“Why do you want me to look in the… Oh.”

“Hello, Daniel.”

“Hello yourself, Beautiful. You are a sight for sore eyes.”

“So are you. You need a haircut, though.”

“I was too worried about my wife to go to the barber.”

“She’s home now, in one piece, as requested, so you can stop worrying.”

“I’ll never stop worrying about her. I love her too much for that.”

“Tell me, what is the weather forecast for tomorrow?”

“Interestingly enough, it's supposed to rain. You brought the bad weather with you.”

“That works out well, actually. I have plans for you and they are all indoor activities.”

“God, I have missed you so much, Peg.”

“Why don’t you hang up that phone and come show me how much you’ve missed me?”

“Gladly. I love you, Mrs. Sousa.”

“I love you, Mr. Sousa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come Rain or Come Shine lyrics:
> 
> I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you come rain or come shine  
> High as a mountain and deep as a river come rain or come shine  
> I guess when you met me it was just one of those things  
> But don't ever bet me cause I'm gonna be true if you let me
> 
> You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me come rain or come shine  
> Happy together unhappy together and won't it be fine?  
> Days may be cloudy or sunny  
> We're in or we're out of the money
> 
> But I'm with you always, I'm with you rain or shine
> 
> I'm gonna love you like nobody's loved you come rain or come shine  
> High as a mountain deep as a river come rain or come shine  
> I guess when you met me it was just one of those things  
> But don't ever bet me cause I'm gonna be true if you let me
> 
> You're gonna love me like nobody's loved me come rain or come shine  
> Happy together unhappy together and won't it be fine?  
> Days may be cloudy or sunny  
> We're in or we're out of the money.
> 
> But I'll love you always, I'm with you rain or shine
> 
> Rain or shine.


End file.
